Pokémon Densetsu : Quête 1 - Le secret du clonage
by Takomaki
Summary: Mix entre anime, jeux et début manga, histoire réécrite de Sacha, Olga (alias Blue) et Régis... avec la présence des personnages de l'anime Ondine, Pierre, Jessie, James et Miaouss et leur personnalité le plus respectée possible! Si les premiers chapitres commencent du point de vue de Olga, le reste viendra assez rapidement! Pour Flora et Drew, voire Quête 3.
1. Début de l'aventure, début des problèmes

**~¤ POKEMON DENSETSU : QUETE 1 ¤~**

**Note de l'auteur :** Pour cette histoire je me base principalement sur les différents jeux de Pokémon. La fanfic sera divisée en quêtes (parties) que j'écrirais simultanément. Il y aura 3 quêtes correspondant aux 3 premières générations de jeux (Bleu/Rouge - Or/Argent/Cristal - Rubis/Saphir/Emeraude) et une 4ème les rassemblant tous !

Les personnages seront inspirés de l'anime, mais adaptés au jeu (oui c'est un curieux mélange, mais pour moi Red c'est Sacha quoi...). Je vais donc réécrire les histoires, mais la personnalité sera gardée avec un léger risque de changement, mais je peux déjà vous dire qu'il y aura : Sacha, Ondine, Pierre, Régis, Flora, Drew, Jessie, James, Miaouss etc… mais aussi Silver et d'autres du jeux et manga (mais je ne l'ai pas lu).

Pour ce premier opus je vous réserve l'histoire de Blue. Je vous préviens tout de suite, ce n'est pas un Mary-sue dégoutant (je hais profondément ces histoires !), c'est juste une réflexion que je me suis faite en jouant à Pokémon Vert-Feuille… pourquoi ne pas raconter son histoire ? Par contre dans la traduction française du manga Blue = Olga… donc voilà.

Ce chapitre peut sembler un peu bref et dépourvu de descriptions, mais c'est une sorte d'introduction rapide… la suite sera plus descriptive !

Bonne lecture !

* * *

**Quête 1 : Le secret du clonage**

**_Chapitre 1 : Début de l'aventure, début des problèmes !_**

_Dans ce monde à 15 ans, chaque personne peut recevoir officiellement son premier Pokémon pour partir et faire le tour du monde afin de devenir un dresseur. Une fois par mois, le futur dresseur peut se présenter au village où habite le professeur Pokémon de la région, pour y recevoir son starter. Il pourra le choisir parmi trois Pokémon spécifiques de chaque contrée. Nous voici au Bourg-Palette où habite le célèbre professeur Chen. Trois jeunes adolescents vont bientôt recevoir leurs premier Pokémon._

Olga s'étira dans son lit. La veille elle avait mis du temps à s'endormir car elle n'arrêtait pas de penser à l'excitation que cela faisait de recevoir un Pokémon. Son tout premier Pokémon ! Elle ouvrit difficilement ses yeux et se redressa d'un coup.  
- Débout !  
Elle se leva d'un bond, les cheveux ébouriffés par le nombre de fois où elle avait dû se tourner dans son lit afin de s'endormir. Technique, qui n'avait pas très bien marchée.  
Après s'être préparé en hâte, elle descendit en trombe dans la cuisine se préparer une tartine.  
- Ma puce, tu es si pressée de partir ? demanda la mère de Olga avec étonnement.  
- Oh oui ! Aujourd'hui c'est le grand jour et j'ai peur d'être en retard !  
Elle courut vers la sortie une tartine à la main et de l'autre fit un signe à sa mère.  
Arrivée au laboratoire Pokémon, elle remarqua un des assistants du professeur.  
- Salut Olga ! Tu as l'air épuisée ! Ne t'inquiète pas tu es à l'heure !  
Olga parue soulagée et remercia l'assistant. Puis elle entra dans le labo.  
Il était spécialement aménagé pour l'occasion et était entouré de grosses machines dont les boutons clignotaient de manière frénétique. Une des fenêtres donnait sur le parc du labo, là où étaient gardés tous les Pokémons. Olga en profita pour y jeter un coup d'œil car il n'y avait personne pour la réprimander.  
- Olga ?  
Elle se retourna précipitamment.  
- Régis ?  
Le dénommé haussa un sourcil.  
- Haha ! Qu'est-ce que tu fiches ici ? Pépé veux te voir aussi ? demanda Régis incrédule. Non ! Ne me dis pas qu'il veut te donner un Pokémon ?! Tu ne saurais pas te montrer capable de le dresser !  
Olga ouvrit la bouche pour répliquer quelque chose mais le professeur Chen arriva à ce moment précis.  
- Désolé les enfants ! s'excusa-t-il. Mais Nina m'as demandé quelque chose d'urgent !  
- Quoi ? Qu'est-ce qu'elle veut ma sœur ? demanda Régis agacé.  
- Oh rien... fit distraitement le prof Chen. Où est Sacha ?  
- Il n'est pas encore arrivé... répondit Olga.  
- Quoi ce minable vient aussi ? fit Régis étonné. Décidément je suis entouré d'incapables !  
- Ah oui ? répliqua Maia de mauvaise humeur. Parce que monsieur se croit capable d'élever un Pokémon correctement ?  
- Silence ! intervint le prof Chen. Bon euh... je vais chercher Sacha alors... Attendez-ici. Et ne vous disputez pas !  
Olga grimaça et Régis tira la langue.  
Après le départ du professeur Chen, un type arriva en courant et s'arrêta devant les deux futurs dresseurs essouflé.  
- Salut ! Je suis l'assistant du professeur Chen ! fit-il fier de son poste.  
- Oui je sais ! trancha Régis. Je te signale qu'il est mon grand-père, alors je suis forcément au courant !  
L'assistant numéro deux parut décontenancé. Quand à Olga, elle reporta son attention sur le parc où une dizaine de Pokémon grouillait. Soudain certains Pokémon se mirent à attaquer les autres.  
- Mais qu'est-ce qui se passe ?! s'écria Olga faisant sursauter les deux autres.  
- Ils sont devenus fous ! s'exclama Régis regardant par la fenêtre à son tour.  
- Oh ! Non ! paniqua l'assistant. Vite ! Les starters !  
L'assistant pris les trois Pokéballs et sortit avec Régis et Olga dehors où régnait la cohue.  
- Calmez-vous ! cria l'assistant à l'adresse des Pokémon mais cela n'eut aucun effet.  
- Pourquoi se battent-ils ?! Hé STOP ! hurla Olga sans plus de succès.  
- Hé ! Mais il y a des Pokémon qui ne sont pas du labo ! remarqua soudain l'assistant.  
- QUOI ?! s'exclamèrent Olga et Régis en même temps.  
Soudain surgirent de nulle part des personnes habillées en noir avec un béret qui leur cachait le visage et un "R" rouge ressortant comme un néon rose. Ils étaient trois, deux hommes et une femme.  
- Haha ! Nous les tenons ! s'écria victorieux un des trois compères.  
- Mais qui sont ces mioches ? demanda la femme.  
- On s'en fous ! Ils n'ont même pas de Pokémon ! clama l'autre.  
- Oh non ! s'exclama l'assistant. Ils ont fait prisonnier les Pokémon du labo ! Ils vont nous massacrer !  
- Ne racontez pas de bêtises ! fit Régis agacé. Donnez-moi un starter !  
- Je ne crois pas que...  
- Eux ils ont des Pokémon ! Pas nous ! Vous voulez qu'on se fasse écraser ?!  
L'assistant sembla se plier à la volonté de Régis et lui envoya une Pokéball au hasard.  
- Qui êtes-vous ? demanda Olga aux types en noir pour faire diversion pendant que les deux autres débattaient s'il fallait utiliser les Pokémon de départ ou non.  
- Qui nous sommes ? répéta incrédule la femme.  
- Bon sang gamine, tu n'as jamais entendu parler de nous ? demanda un des types étonné.  
- On parle toujours de nous à la télé ! rajouta le dernier.  
- La Team Rocket ! cracha Régis.  
- Bingo gamin ! Les voleurs de Pokémon !  
- Pas pour plus longtemps ! annonça Régis en empoignant la Pokéball. Pokéball Go !  
Un Bulbizarre apparu. Olga se tourna vers l'assistant en lui réclamant également un Pokémon. Il céda encore une fois, mais avec une grimace laissant entendre qu'il risquait de se faire passer un savon.  
- Pokéball Go ! s'écria Olga déterminée à faire face aux inconnus.  
Un Carrapuce apparu.  
- Assistant ! Allez chercher le professeur Chen pendant qu'on les occupe ! fit Olga avec ferveur.  
L'assistant acquiesça et partit en courant.  
- Attention Olga ! Ne te mets pas dans mes pattes ! prévint Régis.  
Olga lui tira la langue en guise de réponse.  
- Hé ! Laissez pas s'échapper l'assistant ! ordonna l'un des rocket. Nosferapti !  
- Bulbizarre attaque fouet lianes ! s'écria Régis.  
Bulbizarre emprisonna Nosferapti avec ses lianes.  
- Très bien ! Sabelette go ! Attaque jet de sable ! intima la femme rocket.  
- Carrapuce ! Écume !  
Sabellette lança l'attaque mais fut stoppé par l'écume de Carrapuce qui le blessa grièvement.  
- Mince !  
- Nosferapti attaque ultra-sons !  
- Protège tes oreilles avec ton fouet lianes ! ordonna Régis.  
Bulbizarre se protégea mais Nosferapti put s'enfuir.  
- Attaque tranch'herbes !  
Bulbizarre se concentra mais rien ne se passa. Les rockets explosèrent de rire.  
- Regarde Dany ! fit l'un des rocket à la femme. Il ne connaît pas encore l'attaque !  
- Oh ! J'y crois pas ! Le bleu ! s'exclama le dénommé Dany hilare.  
- Carrapuce ! Attaque pistolet à O ! cria Olga.  
Carrapuce ne parvint à envoyer qu'un mince filet d'eau.  
- Idiote ! C'est des starters ! Leur en demande pas tant ! s'écria Régis furieux.  
_Ah ! Et c'est qui, qui vient de se prendre la honte à l'instant ?!_ pensa Olga irritée.  
- Sabelette attaque griffes ! ordonna Dany.  
- Carapuce ! Repli !  
Sabellete griffa mais Carapuce se cacha avant dans sa carapace.  
- Sors de là ! Sois pas lâche ! fit le maître du Pokémon sable avec un sourire vicieux.  
Sabelette s'approcha de Carrapuce.  
- Attaque écume ! s'écria Olga.  
Comme le Pokémon rocket était proche de celui d'eau, l'attaque le mis K.O.  
- Laisse-moi la gamine ! fit le troisième rocket.

De son côté Régis ne se débrouillait pas si mal non plus pour un débutant.  
- Nosferapti attaque vampirisme !  
- Bulbizarre vampigraine !  
Nosferapti s'approcha pour faire l'attaque et fut touché de plein fouet par la vampigraine.  
- Merde ! s'écria le rocket furieux.  
- Ha ha ! Bulbizarre récupère et Nosférapti faiblit ! se vanta le petit-fils du professeur Chen.

Olga, elle avait cette fois du mal à s'en sortir.  
- Carapuce !  
- Grotadmorv attaque détritus ! ordonna le rocket de sa grosse voix.  
- Repli !  
Mais le détritus heurta quand même Carapuce et la substance toxique s'infiltra à travers les entrées de la carapace et le mis K.O.  
- Tu devrais savoir que Repli n'est efficace que contre les attaques physique ! fit remarquer le troisième rocket.  
Soudain des lianes fouettèrent Grotadmorv, mais Bulbizarre émit un cri de douleur.  
- Mwamwamwa ! Mon Grotadmorv empoisonne tous ceux qui osent le toucher directement !  
- Mince !  
- Attaque acide ! ordonna le rocket.  
- Régis ! Il est trop fort ! Rappelle Bulbizarre ou il sera blessé ! le mit en garde Olga.  
- Tu plaisante ! rétorqua Régis passablement énervé. Je ne fuirais pas ! Je ne suis pas un minable comme toi ! Bulbizarre attaque paraspore !  
L'attaque n'eut aucun effet et le Pokémon se retrouva sous de l'acide.  
- Oh !  
Les trois rocket ricanèrent.  
- Il va finir par mourir, hein Kuro ! fit Dany.  
- Ouaip ! Dommage ! répondit le dénommé Kuro.  
- Qu'est-ce qu'on va faire ? Faut l'emmener dans un centre Pokémon ! fit Olga inquiète à l'adresse de Régis.  
- Si on arrive à partir... marmonna Régis.  
- On en fait quoi Will ? demanda Kuro le sourire aux lèvres.  
- On les tues bien sûr, répondit-il.  
Tout à coup, surgit une boule de feu de nulle part et stoppa net Grotadmorv ainsi que le ricanement des rockets.  
- Sacha ! Prof Chen ! L'assistant ! s'égosilla Olga soulagée.  
- Salamèche attaque flammèche ! ordonna Sacha en arrivant essoufflé.  
Grotadmorv recula effrayé.  
- Boustiflor attaque poudre Dodo ! Papillusion attaque Psyko ! Et Stari attaque Météores ! intima le professeur Chen.  
L'attaque des quatre Pokémon combinée eurent leur effet car Grotadmorv fut mis au tapis.  
- Mince ! Ce vieux est arrivé ! On file ! s'écria le chef des rockets paniqué.  
Et ils mirent la poudre d'escampette.  
- Les enfants, ça va ? s'enquit le prof Chen.  
- Oui ça va, mais les Pokémons sont blessés ! annonça Régis un peu contrarié de ne pas avoir pu montrer à quel point il était supérieur.

Ils rentrèrent au labo et l'assistant donna un rappel et un soin max à Bulbizarre et Carapuce, puis une Super Potion à Salamèche qui n'était blessé que légèrement.  
- Vous avez tous les trois fait preuve de courage en affrontant la Team Rocket, les plus grands brigands de tous les temps. Je vais donc vous remettre comme prévu un Pokémon chacun. Vous savez lesquels choisir non ?  
- J'aurais préféré un Salmèche mais c'est trop tard non ? fit Régis en faisant la moue.  
- Merci professeur ! remercia Olga toute excitée.  
- Chouette ! J'ai mon premier Pokémon ! s'exclama Sacha euphorique.  
- Maintenant, c'est l'ère d'un nouveau départ les enfants, un tas d'aventures vous attendent ! commenta le professeur d'un air joyeux.

Et il ne croyait pas si bien dire.

_à suivre..._


	2. Sur la route de Jadielle !

**Pokémon Densetsu : Quête 1**

_Le mystère du clonage_

* * *

**Note de Takomaki :** Comme promis ce chapitre est moins expéditif que le premier. En réalité cela fait quelques années que je l'avais écrit, mais je l'ai arrangé et corrigé... bref. Les autres quêtes vont paraître en parallèle, la quête 4 regroupe tous les personnages et se produit après les 3 premières quêtes. Les 3 premières se produisent en parallèle...

Bonne lecture!

* * *

_**Chapitre 2 : Sur la route de Jadielle !**_

_Pour arriver dans la merveilleuse ville de Jadielle, les jeunes dresseurs doivent traverser les dangereuses hautes herbes à pied... c'est aussi l'occasion de rencontrer les Pokémons !_

- Oh! Prend-soin de toi ma chérie! Et n'oublies pas de m'appeler une fois que tu seras arrivée à Jadielle!

La mère d'Olga lui donnait les derniers conseils pour son voyage en retenant quelques larmes qui humidifiaient ses yeux plus qu'à l'ordinaire. Après un long adieu, Olga partit de chez elle excitée mais encore sonnée par l'attaque de la Team Rocket dans le labo du professeur Chen. Elle montait la colline qui la menait sur la route de Jadielle quand elle entendit quelqu'un derrière elle qui criait.

- Olga! Olga !

L'interpellée se retourna surprise.

- Nina?

- Ah, enfin je te trouve! Sacha est partit trop vite alors il ne l'a pas encore eu.

- Pas eu quoi? demanda la jeune dresseuse étonnée.

- La carte du monde! s'exclama Nina comme s'il s'agissait d'une évidence.

Olga reçu la carte avec joie, cela lui serait toujours d'une grande utilité pour son voyage, et remercia la sœur de Régis pour son cadeau.

- Et donne cette autre carte de Kanto à Sacha quand tu le verras s'il te plaît.

- Compte sur moi!

Olga tourna ensuite les talons et s'élança enfin sur la route de Jadielle. Une route qu'elle connaissait bien, mais qu'elle n'avait jamais parcourue à pied sur les hautes herbes.

Après quelques minutes de marche, elle se sentit un peu seule et sortit son Carapuce de sa Pokéball.

- Faudrait qu'on fasse connaissance! commenta Olga.

- Carapuce! confirma le pokémon content de sentir un peu d'air frais.

Mais avant qu'elle puisse dire autre chose, un cri se dit entendre derrière un buisson. Il s'agissait probablement d'un Pokémon déduit la dresseuse puisque la route en était remplie. Elle se prépara mentalement à l'attaque et un Ratatac apparu.

- Génial! Attrapons notre premier Pokémon ! fit Olga surexcitée à l'attention de Carapuce. Allez ! Attaque écume!

Mais le Rattatac pas idiot et surtout très vif, s'enfuit.

- Zut!

Le Carapuce se gratta la tête en signe de compassion. Olga fit la moue. La capture des Pokémon n'allait pas s'avérer si facile que ça.

Mais la jeune fille ne se laissa pas décourager et décida de faire plutôt ample connaissance avec son nouveau compagnon. Pour tenter une première approche elle chercha dans son sac des croquettes pour Pokémon fraîchement préparée par Nina, qui avait une boutique au Bourg-Palette, et les fourras dans une gamelle en forme de Magicarpe. Puis tendit la gamelle vers son Carapuce qui les renifla avec curiosité. Après avoir jeté un coup d'œil interrogateur sa dresseuse, il bondit vers les croquettes et les dévora en un instant. Surprise Olga lâcha son paquet de croquettes et son Pokémon se jeta dessus sans demander son reste.

- Hé bien dis-donc, on dirait que le professeur Chen ne t'a pas beaucoup nourri...

Le Carapuce qui avalait goulument son reste essaya de marmonner quelque chose sans succès et ne laissa qu'entendre qu'un léger « Puf ».

- Bon mettons-nous en route! lança Olga avec l'impatience des débutants. Sinon Régis et Sacha vont gagner du terrain, et je veux arriver à Jadielle avant eux! Imagine leur tête, mon nouvel ami ! Ah… non tu les connais pas si bien toi…

Sacha et Régis étant ses amis d'enfance, il y avait toujours eu une certaine rivalité entre eux, mais le dernier avait adopté depuis peu une attitude de plus en plus hautaine vis à vis de ses camarades, que ces autres ne toléraient plus. Olga bouillonnait d'envie d'être la première à Jadielle par pur plaisir de compétition, mais également pour rabattre le caquet de Régis, ce qu'elle et Sacha considéraient comme une des plus grandes satisfactions qui pouvait exister dans ce monde. Pourtant le temps passait, le soleil à son zénith la fatiguait et son Carapuce, qui comme tout Pokémon eau qui se respecte, avait besoin d'eau. Pour aider son nouvel ami, elle sortit une bouteille d'eau du mont Selenité et lui fit couler le liquide salvateur sur son crâne bleu azur. Un petit « Carapuce ! » lui fit comprendre que ce geste avait été bienvenu, et elle se réjouit de leur premier échange qui semblait prometteur.

La route de Jadielle était également connue comme « la fournaise» parce qu'il existait peu d'arbres, beaucoup de rochers et des hautes herbes où se réfugiaient tous les Pokémon du coin car le soleil ne se montrait pas très clément. Il régnait une chaleur insupportable, sans compter que la roche blanche reflétait les rayons lumineux et Olga en était presque éblouie. Quelques buissons épineux faisaient varier le paysage un peu monotone, quelques Roucoups voletaient au loin et le chemin semblait s'allonger de plus en plus.

- Mais où sont les Pokémons? se lamenta Olga qui avait hâte de tester ses aptitude de dresseuse malgré son épuisement.

- Caraaaaaaaaaaa... bailla Carapuce.

Le Pokémon avait été calme tout le long du chemin, comme tout stater qui se respectait, il avait été dressé pour être docile et obéir à son maître. Soudain Olga perdue dans ses pensées heurta un gros caillou et tomba en avant dans un buisson. Et d'un coup le buisson se mit à bouger et une masse énorme sortit du buisson, avec le soleil dans les yeux la jeune ne put voir qu'une ombre.

- Yuuuuu!

L'ombre se leva surplombant la jeune dresseuse au sol et elle sentit soudain sa tête tourner, sa vue se troubler et ses membres s'engourdir.

- Carapuce... murmura-t-elle dans une tentative de protection.

Mais le Pokémon ne répondit pas, il semblait dans le même état d'engourdissement qu'elle. Ne comprenant pas, elle tenta de prendre son Pokédex pour savoir si son engourdissement était le fruit d'une attaque de Pokémon, mais une sensation glacée l'envahit soudain. L'ombre s'approchait de plus en plus et elle réussit à distinguer des grands yeux bleus et une peau rose. Des cris se firent entendre derrière elle.

- Mi ? Yu ?

Puis l'ombre s'envola aussitôt. Olga aperçu d'autres ombres sortir des bois, mais sa vue se brouilla et son corps bascula en arrière pendant que les ombres criaient et s'approchaient d'elle.

- Tu es sûr?

- Oui, je te le dis, foi de félin!

- Mais tu crois que son Pokémon pourrait nous apporter quelque chose d'intéressant? Il n'est pas si rare que ça, c'est un starter!

Une voix de femme fit taire deux autres voix qui discutaient. Olga ouvrit les yeux et ne put distinguer que des formes floues. Elle essaya de bouger ses membres mais ne put pas. L'engourdissement allait-t-il continuer longtemps ?

- Cara!

Le Pokémon était lui réveillé. Olga regarda alors aux autours et vit des bidons en plastiques, des piles de cartons, des débris et des planches en bois. En réalité elle se trouvait dans une cabane en bois assez petite et poussiéreuse avec deux personnes, ce qui semblait un homme et une femme, cependant elle n'arrivait pas à trouver la troisième voix. La jeune fille retenta de bouger à nouveau, mais ce qui la retenait cette fois-ci n'était pas l'engourdissement mais des cordes. Puis tout lui revint, l'ombre, les yeux bleus, la peau rose, mais quel était ce Pokémon ?

- Cara! Cara!

Le pokémon s'agita quand il vu sa dresseuse bouger et cela alerta les deux personnes dans la cabane. Un homme aux cheveux bleus coupé en carré se retourna et ses sourcils se froncèrent. La femme se leva, elle avait une chevelure auburn tendant vers le mauve et visage pâle qui faisait ressortir ses lèvres pourpres et son regard sévère. Olga regarda leurs vêtements, et grimaça. Elle reconnut l'uniforme noir avec un R au milieu, la Team rocket ! En une journée, elle avait à faire pour la deuxième fois à la plus redoutable bande de criminels. Partir à l'aventure semblait plus compliqué que prévu !

- Qui êtes-vous? demanda Olga d'un ton qu'elle voulait menaçant tout en ayant peu de conviction de les avoir effrayés.

- Haha! Gamine, estime-toi heureuse d'avoir été capturée par la légendaire Team Rocket! s'exclama la femme avec un ton arrogant.

- Que voulez-vous? demanda Olga inquiète.

- Ce que nous voulons? s'indigna l'homme rocket. Conquérir le monde et tous les Pokémons!

- D'accord, admit la jeune fille agacée. Mais qu'est-ce que vous me voulez ? Je suis une jeune dresseuse, mon Pokémon n'est pas rare... Qu'est-ce que la légendaire Team Rocket me veut?

L'homme et la femme s'échangèrent un regard interrogatif.

- Ce que nous voulons, ce sont les informations que tu as!

Olga regarda partout et ne vit pas d'où provenait cette troisième voix.

- Par ici sale morveuse! s'écria la voix irritée.

La jeune dresseuse resta bouche bée. Un Pokémon surgit, avec des griffes acérées, des moustaches longues, des oreilles pointues et un énorme bijou en or sur le front : un Miaouss! Et c'était lui qui parlait!

- Un Miaouss qui parle!

- Hé oui sale morveuse! Jessie, James faites-là parler!

- Hein?! s'exclama Olga qui ne comprenait pas où ils voulaient en venir. Qu'est-ce que vous voulez me faire dire?

- Ne fais pas l'ignorante! menaça le Miaouss. Tu l'as vu!

- Vu qui?!

- Ce Pokémon rare!

La jeune fille resta interdite. Le pokémon qu'elle avait vu avant de s'évanouir ? Mais elle n'en avait vu pratiquement que les yeux et n'avait aucune idée de ce que cela pouvait être. Elle ne l'avait d'ailleurs jamais vu et encore moins entendu parler, mais les trois personnes de la Team Rocket semblaient convaincu du contraire. Elle eut un frisson d'angoisse. Chez le professeur Chen, sous le coup de l'émotion, de l'excitation et de l'ignorance, elle n'avait pas eu vraiment peur, et en plus elle n'avait pas été seule. Cependant, la situation actuelle était toute autre, attachée comme ils l'étaient, elle et son pokémon, des prisonniers à la merci des plus dangereux criminels, les espoirs de s'en sortir étaient mince. La seule solution était de les convaincre qu'elle ne savait rien.

Je pense que vous vous méprenez, essaya-t-elle d'expliquer en empêchant sa voix de trembler. Je me suis évanouie, je n'ai pas pu voir l'ombre qui s'avançait vers moi.

Comment sais-tu que cette ombre était le pokémon dont on parle, si tu déclares ne pas l'avoir vu ? fit remarquer la femme rocket en haussant un sourcil.

Olga s'en voulu immédiatement. Comment avait-elle pu se trahir aussi facilement.

Vous voulez parler du pokémon rose ? Comme je vous ai dit, je ne l'ai jamais vu auparavant, je l'ai juste aperçu furtivement avant de m'évanouir alors s'il vous plaît laissez-moi partir !

Les trois autres ne semblaient pas du même avis et décidèrent de se concerter. Carapuce qui était également effrayé par la situation dans laquelle ils se trouvaient, s'agitait comme un fou. Olga lui souffla de se calmer afin qu'elle puisse penser à une échappatoire, maintenant qu'elle avait les idées plus claires. Attaquer avec Carapuce n'était pas une bonne idée, il était attaché et le Miaouss pouvait parer ses coups, en plus les autres devaient avoir des pokémon en réserve. Il fallait attendre le bon moment pour passer à l'offensive…

Les membres de la Team Rocket revinrent après une brève concertation, le Miaouss parla en premier.

Nous avons décidé… commença le pokémon avec une voix hésitante, …de ne pas te laisser partir !

Si tu ne veux pas nous avouer tout ce que tu sais, peut-être parleras-tu sous la torture, menaça la femme dénommée Jessie.

Olga eut le souffle coupé en entendant le mot torture. Alors c'était donc ça la Team Rocket ? Qu'allaient-ils lui infliger ?

La Team Rocket, n'est pas connue pour relâcher ses prisonniers aussi facilement, termina le type répondant au nom de James. C'est pourquoi nous avons mis en place… la torture de la plume ! ajouta-t-il en sortant une grande plume de nulle part.

Plusieurs horreurs défilèrent dans la tête de la jeune fille, mais avant qu'elle ait pu se fixer sur quoique ce soit d'abominable, James lui tendit sa plume sous ses yeux avec un sourire de gamin sadique. Jessie et Miaouss ricanèrent.

Bon, qui se charge de la torturer ? demanda Miaouss avec une lueur d'espoir dans ses yeux.

Pierre-papier-ciseaux ! s'écrièrent soudain les trois rocket en chœur.

Le résultat laissa James comme vainqueur qui poussa un cri de joie. Sous la surprise, Olga en oublia sa peur, puis quand James arriva, elle se mit à avoir des sueurs froides.

Plu-plume ! Alors morveuse, d'où tu connais ce pokémon ? demanda le rocket.

Je vous ai dit tout ce que je savais, lança Olga à la fois dégoutée par les procédés de la Team Rocket et effrayée par la perspective de la torture.

Mauvaise réponse !

James agita sa plume et Olga ferma les yeux. Puis…

WAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHA !

Les larmes aux yeux, la jeune fille n'en pouvait plus de s'esclaffer. La fameuse torture ne se terminait pas par la douleur ou le sang, mais le rire. Le membre de l'organisation criminelle semblait s'amuser comme un fou, mais repris soudain son sérieux.

Alors ?

Olga tenta de récupérer ses esprits et son calme.

Non, je ne connais pas ce Pokémon…

Après un bref échange de regard avec ses coéquipiers, James recommença le supplice. Le pokémon de la jeune fille un peu déconcerté, observa calmement ces séances étranges. Après quelques minutes, Olga comprit enfin pourquoi c'était une torture. Le rire était nerveux, ses muscles lui faisaient mal et la seule chose qu'elle souhaitait à chaque fois que la plume la frôlait, c'était que tout cela s'arrête. Chaque moment de pause était un moment de désespoir et le reste n'était qu'une pure et simple perte de son contrôle. Après un dernier échange de parole improductif, James agita la plume devant elle pour l'effrayer et soudain un « Bip bip » se fit entendre.

Ça suffit James, message du Boss, faut partir en vitesse ! annonça Jessie d'un air préoccupée en regardant un petit objet électronique qu'elle sortit de sa poche.

Alors les membres de la Team Rockets ne se firent pas prier et commencèrent à plier bagage, quand Olga s'écria :

Alors détachez-moi !

Que tu es naïve morveuse, lança Jessie avec un sourire mauvais. La Team Rocket te laissera pourrir là s'il le faut !

Et sur ces dernières paroles, ils mirent les voiles d'une manière étonnamment rapide et efficace. Olga maudit la situation dans laquelle elle se trouvait et par la même occasion l'étrange créature responsable de son engourdissement et de l'intérêt que la bande de criminel avaient éprouvé à son égard. Maintenant, il fallait qu'elle trouve une solution pour se sortir de là. La jeune fille passa en revue toutes les techniques que pouvait exécuter son pokémon, mais une attaque écume n'allait pas défaire les liens. Si seulement elle avait eu un Bulbizarre ou un Salamèche !

Carapuce ? Tu peux faire une attaque Morsure ? Sur les cordes.

Le pokémon tenta de s'exécuter, mais cela eu très peu d'efficacité, il devait également veillez à ne pas blesser sa dresseuse.

Olga essaya de penser à une autre solution, mais rien ne lui vint, à part l'idée de se débattre, de crier et de se rouler au sol. Le Carapuce tenta en vain de mordre à nouveaux l'attache. Soudain, un Rattata sortit de sous des décombres présents dans la cabane miteuse. Le pokémon eau interpella le nouveau venu afin d'essayer de le convaincre de les aider, mais il est de nature courante que les pokémon sauvages s'entendent très mal avec leurs compères apprivoisés et Carapuce eut pour seule réponse une attaque charge.

Sale Ratata ! pesta Olga furieuse par l'impertinence de la bestiole sauvage. Tu vas voir ! Si mon Carapuce était libre, il te collerait une bonne raclée !

Le pokémon rat tourna sa tête vers la jeune fille et s'élança pour la mordre, c'est alors que le Carapuce, prisonnier des cordes mais libre de ses mouvement, attaqua l'autre d'un coup de crâne avant qu'il ait pu toucher sa cible. Le Ratata fut propulsé contre le mur et sombra K.O. Olga se hissa tant bien que mal jusqu'à son sac, elle non plus n'était pas attachée à un objet fixe, et parvint au prix de nombreux efforts à sortir une Pokéball et à la faire glisser jusqu'au Ratata qui enfin de compte fut absorbé à l'intérieur.

Youpi, enfin capturé mon premier pokémon… commenta Olga sans joie pour elle-même. Maintenant Ratata, sors de ta Poké…

Elle se réprimanda mentalement, le Ratata avait été mis K.O. et n'était pas prêt de sortir. Les énormes dents du rat auraient pu briser les cordes s'il avait été en état. Elle resta contrariée quelques minutes, quand un autre pokémon apparu soudain. Rose clair et des yeux bleus, le même qu'elle avait vu avant de s'évanouir !

Nyu ? lança-t-il en penchant sa tête sur le côté comme pour souligner son interrogation.

Olga resta bouche bée devant ce pokémon qui volait en tous sens dans la pièce. Sa beauté contrastait avec la laideur de la pièce dévastée, il semblait comme venu d'un conte de fée. Et cette fois-ci, contrairement à leur première rencontre, la jeune fille ne se sentit pas sur le point de s'évanouir.

Carapuce s'adressa au nouveau venu dans son langage de pokémon et lui demanda patiemment de l'aide. Après avoir tourné autour du pokémon eau et de sa dresseuse, la créature rose bonbon laissa échapper un petit cri et les cordes des deux prisonniers se brisèrent instantanément.

Merci, fit Olga surprise par la performance du petit pokémon.

La créature émit « Miyu ! » joyeux et sortit de la cabane. Après avoir rapidement récupéré son sac, la jeune fille s'élança à la suite de la silhouette volante suivie de son pokémon.

Où va-t-on comme ça ? demanda l'adolescente perplexe.

Ils avaient commencé à courir dans les hautes herbes.

Tu sais ces types, la Team Rocket, ils te cherchent et je pense pas que ça soit pour te faire du bien ! commenta la dresseuse du bourg palette inquiète.

Tout à coup, un bruit d'hélice se fit entendre avec de nombreux cris comme si les personnes donnaient des ordres. Olga tenta un coup d'œil hors des hautes herbes et aperçu une dizaine de types habillés en noir, avec ce typique R, postés autour d'un hélicoptère qui s'apprêtait à décoller. Elle regarda le pokémon rose et Carapuce effrayée, qu'allaient 'ils devoir faire maintenant ? Il fallait éviter à tout prix d'attirer leur attention.

Allons dans l'autre direction, proposa l'adolescente. On réussira peut-être à les contourner.

Ils s'avancèrent de quelques pas, quand un brut atypique leur fit comprendre que les brigands avaient décollés. Olga poussa un soupir de soulagement, mais l'attention du pokémon rose volant sembla attirée par quelque chose que personne d'autre que lui ne pouvait voir et comprendre. Il tourna sa tête dans plusieurs directions et lança un cri plaintif.

Qu'est-ce que…

Et avant que la phrase soit finie, les trois personnages se retrouvèrent enveloppés comme par une aura blanche et lumineuse qui les engourdit soudainement. Puis le temps d'un battement de cils, le décor changea et Olga et son pokémon se retrouvèrent dans ce qui semblait un étroit passage entre deux maisons en pierres. Le pokémon psychique ne se trouvait plus avec eux. La jeune fille sous le choc de l'atterrissage trébucha et se retrouva étalée de tout son corps dans le sol rocailleux.

Aie !

En se relevant, elle chercha leur troisième compagnon disparu des yeux, mais aucune trace de lui. Confuse, la dresseuse tenta de comprendre ce qui venait de se passer. Un pokémon mystérieux surgit de nulle part, elle s'évanouit, puis des sbires de la Team Rocket tentent de lui soutirer des informations sur cette créature, puis la torturent et finalement partent. Le pokémon arrive à nouveau, mais cette fois-ci elle ne s'évanouit pas et est même délivrée. Elle le suit en sortant de la cabane, aperçoit les brigands et se trouve soudain comme transportée par magie dans un endroit inconnu. Sans parler de l'épisode des cordes qui se déchirent sous ses yeux. C'était un pokémon psy, cela ne faisait aucun doute, mais qui était-il ?

Mew… murmura-t-elle en se rappelant la seule chose dite par la créature.

Des bruits de circulation se firent entendre comme bruit de fond. Ils avaient atterris dans une ville, mais laquelle ? Olga suivit le passage jusqu'à parvenir sur une rue où passaient quelques voitures. La ville semblait être composée d'un tas de maisons assez jolie et fleuries, mais quelque chose attira son attention, le dôme rouge typique avec le logo d'une pokéball blanche d'un centre pokémon. Soudain, cela frappa la jeune fille. Elle connaissait cette ville, elle y avait déjà été auparavant avec sa mère. Au loin, derrière le centre pokémon se détachait un bâtiment encore plus imposant, une arène aux pierres blanches et aux colonnes romaines comme un temple ancien. Elle était à Jadielle !

Quand Sacha et Régis vont apprendre ce qui s'est passé, ils vont pas le croire ! lança Olga euphorique.

_A suivre…_

* * *

_Note : Ne vous inquiétez pas, Sacha et Régis vont pas tarder à faire leur apparition :)  
_


End file.
